The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing photographs suited for applications where the photographed image of a person is handled rapidly in order to provide a portrait photograph for such purposes as obtaining a certification.
A conventional photographic apparatus for providing portrait photographs such as those pasted, for example, to licenses or official certificates comprises a photographic chamber and a chamber for producing a photograph provided in a single housing. A person to be photographed takes a seat in the photographic chamber while their portrait picture is taken and then developed in the photograph production chamber.
Such conventional photographic apparatuses are arranged so that a photographic image is formed on a negative film and then subjected to development after being printed on a photographic printing paper. Alternatively, the negative is subjected to photographic exposure on a special photographic printing paper to form a positive image which is then developed. Such apparatus therefore require a relatively long time in providing a photograph as a final product. Photographic apparatus employing a diffusion transfer process enable images formed on photosensitive materials by photographic exposure to be transferred to image receiving materials immediately after being developed, thereby producing photographs very rapidly.